


Puzzle

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian turns his attention to the relationship between Solas and the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

“It’s quite a puzzle to me, Solas.”

Solas looked up at sound of Dorian’s voice. The younger mage was looking over the railing from his usual location in the library, to where Solas was sitting at his desk in the bottom of the rotunda. “What are you puzzling over at this point?”

“What the Inquisitor sees in you.”

Solas sighed, turning his attention back to his book. Dorian had been trying to pull him into this conversation for the better part of two weeks, ever since Ashae and himself had arrived back at Skyhold with their fingers linked together. He hadn’t minded their friends finding out, it wasn’t something he ever thought he could hide, but the questions were becoming tiresome.

“You’re quite a bit older than Ashae, if I had to guess. You have no sense of fashion. I’ve only seen you smile at most twice in the time I’ve known you.” His ears burned slightly as Dorian continued, but he feigned ignorance to the voice. “And you seem to be in a perpetual grumpy mood. Are you ever happy when you’re out of the Fade?”

“Is there a point to this, Dorian?” Solas looked up to see him smirking, as he did when he finally worked his way under Solas’ skin.

“Just my observation that you must be incredibly good in bed.”

A loud snort quickly turned into a cough caused Solas to turn his head. Ashae was leaning against the door to the rotunda, doubled over with previously silent laughter.

“O-Oh, believe me, Dorian.” She managed to gasp out between breaks in laughter. “That’s definitely the reason. I’m surprised you haven’t overheard us at some point.” Solas buried his face in his hands, feeling the tips of his ears turning red. Having a conversation spanning across multiple floors over a not-yet existent physical relationship was not one he was ever planning on having.

“If I ever hear you two going at it in this room, I  _will_  throw a book, darling.”

Solas stood, planning on making a fast retreat from the room, but Ashae moved forward to wrap her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparking with laughter, and Solas felt his embarrassed annoyance slip away. He looked up at Dorian, who was still smiling down at them.

“We’ve been quiet thus far, Dorian. If you didn’t hear us this morning, I don’t believe it’s going to be a problem.” At Solas’ words, and Dorian’s cry of dissent, Ashae buried her face in Solas’ chest as she laughed all the harder.

 


End file.
